Alejandro Buenasnoches
|residencia = y |nacionalidad = Española|religión = Católica Apostólica Romana|altura = 1,83 cm|padres = Alejandro Gutiérrez María Cala|cónyuge = Isabel de Pomés (matr. 1944; div. 1953) Carmén Dominguín (matr. 1953; viud. 2017)|hijos = 5|ocupación = Director, editor y productor de cine, guionista, actor y director artístico.|años activo = 1943-2017|distinciones = Óscar al mejor director (1955) Globo de Oro (1960) Premio AFI (1992) Óscar honorífico (2001)|firma = Wiki-wordmark.png|firma_tamaño = 150px}}Alejandro Gutiérrez Cala mejor conocido como Alejandro Buenasnoches (Madrid, 28 de enero de 1925-Ibídem, 24 de diciembre de 2019) fué un director de cine, escritor, guionista y productor español, el que mayor aclamación y resonancia ha logrado fuera de España en las últimas décadas hasta la llegada de Pedro Almodóvar. Considerado por muchos como uno de los cineastas más influyentes del siglo XX, destacó tanto por su precisión técnica como por la gran estilización de sus películas y su marcado simbolismo. Comenzó a trabajar en el cine a partir de 1943, año en el que se estrenó su primer proyecto, el cortometraje Balcón, que fue comprado posteriormente por la Warner Bros, dándole a Buenasnoches un pequeño beneficio económico. Esta compañía también le adelantó dinero para su siguiente trabajo, un documental de nueve minutos llamado Flying Padre. Tras realizar varias cintas más llegó su primera gran producción, Carretera de doble sentido. A continuación de ese filme, Buenasnoches se trasladó a Hollywood, donde dirigió su primera película de alto presupuesto, An angel has passed, 1953, que fue galardonada con cuatro Premios Óscar y elevó la carrera de Buenasnoches a un mayor nivel. Tras el éxito que cosechó la cinta —incluyendo un Globo de Oro a la mejor película dramática—, Buenasnoches tuvo la oportunidad de dedicarse a otro proyecto, The door de 1955. El largometraje protagonizada por Sue Lyon y James Mason recibió críticas mixtas, pero causó controversia debido al contenido relacionado con la hebefilia. Sin embargo fue nominado como mejor director en los Globos de Oro y en el festival de Venecia en 1956. A partir de esa película comenzaría una gran producción de películas, Así es la vida (1955), Fin de trayecto (1955) y Terror del sábado noche (1956) por la cual fue candidato a varios galardones, entre ellos varios BAFTA y su primera nominación al Óscar, en las categorías Mejor director y guion adaptado. En 1964 alcanzó la cumbre de su carrera con Buenas noches, Don Manuel, film melodramático con el que ganó su único Óscar a título personal, por la escritura de guión.Además, la película es considerada como una de las mejores de la historia dentro de su género. Posteriormente, Buenasnoches dirigió Toda una vida, una de las cintas más famosas del director, en la cuál se cuenta la historia de un anciano el cuál pasa por todas las residencias de sus hijos y finalmente estos lo ingresan en una residencia. La pelícua se convirtió en un fenómeno social en España y también en los Estados Unidos en la que la imágen de Buenasnoches estaba muy elevada, Toda una vida fue candidata a cuatro premios Óscar y Buenasnoches fue candidato a este galardón, al Globo de Oro y al BAFTA por su dirección y guion. En los años 1970 y 1980, Buenasnoches bajó la producción de sus películas, al contrario de lo que estaba costumbrado en sus primeros años. Esto hizo que sus filmes se convirtieran en todo un revuelo cada vez que se estrenaban en el cine. Entre las doce películas que hizo desde 1970, se encuentran Un día de tu vida (1980), Si lo piensas (1979), El retrato de María (1983) y Cementerio de animales (1985), esta última adaptación cinematográfica de la novela de Stephen King, el cual, al contrario de lo que opinó de la versión de El Resplandor de Kubrick, alabó la película. También dirigió en 1972, la película de catástrofes El martillo de Dios, película en la cuál coescribió el guión junto a Isaac Asimov y fué por primera vez contratado por un productor, Irwing Allen. Su última gran producción, sin contar su biopic, fué Una historia de Hollywood (2009). Entre sus trece películas se encuentran clásicos del cine como The door, An angel has passed, Good Nigth Mr. Pardo, Saturday night horror, The hammer of God, Maria portrait ''o la trilogía ''A day of your life. ''Ha recibido los principales galardones cinematográficos internacionales, entre otros dos premios Óscar, en diversas categorías y varios Premios Goya. En 1995 fue el presidente del jurado del Festival de Cannes. Durante los años 1960, 70 y 80 fué fiervemente respetado por el cine español, debido a su trabajo y influencia. Ostentó hasta su muerte la condición de Caballero de la Orden de la Legión de Honor francesa (1978), además de haber obtenido la Medalla de Oro al Mérito en las Bellas Artes (1978). Fue investido doctor honoris causa por la Universidad de Harvard en 2009, condecoración que también recibió en junio de 2016 en la Universidad de Oxford. Biografía '''Primeros años' Infancia y juventud Juventud y primeros trabajos Inicio en el cine Primeras películas A finales de los años 1930, el niño Buenasnoches comienza a mostrar interés por el cine, viviendo al lado de los Cines Capitol, cuando vio la pelicula mexicana El signo de la muerte (1939) tuvo claro que queria enfocar su vida al cine. Durante su adolescencia, Buenasnoches había desarrollado la pasión de escribir, historias que normalmente quedaban inacabadas, fué por eso que en 1939 y gracias a recomendación de su abuelo, Don Pedro Cala, escribió su primer guión para una película, "Balcón" la historia trataba sobre un joven que intenta desesperadamente ligar con una joven guapa del pueblo subiéndose a un balcón. Al final, descubre la joven lo ha estado engañando por otro mucho más apuesto por lo que decide suicidándose tirándose por el balcón. El guión dejó impactado a su abuelo y le dijo que la historia tenía futuro. Cala conocía a alguien que era amigo íntimo de Edgar Neville, director de cine español y por entonces uno de lo más grandes de su tiempo. Cala se entrevistó con el director entregándole el guión que su nieto había escrito, Neville quedó impresionado con la película e incluso adimitó que era muy buena, en una entrevista concedida en 1966 declaró:—Cuando [Cala] me trajo el guión estaba verdaderamente inquieto, que un anciano me trajera un guión me pareció verdaderamente extraño, cuando lo leí quede más que satisfecho, le pregunté convencido "¿Estas seguro que esto lo has escrito tú?" y me respondió, "No" yo suspiré aliviado, entonces me dijo: "Lo ha echo mi nieto", ese muchacho tenía un don así que decidí entrevistarme con él.—Neville se entrevistó en su casa de Madrid con Buenasnoches, estuvieron hablando un largo rato sobre como se le había ocurrido la historia de ese guión, Buenasnoches le respondió que se lo había imaginado cuando su padre le contó como "pelaban la pala" en los balcones antiguamente. Tras la entrevista, Neville le fué sincero tanto a él como a su abuelo, el guión no podía hacerlo, sin embargo prometía guardarlo para cuando Buenasnoches cumpliese los 18 años, compromentiéndose a producir la película. En 1943, Buenasnoches y no dudó en volver a entrevistarse con Neville, esta vez en su nueva casa en Marbella. En esta ocasión también tuvo que ir solo debido a que su abuelo se encontraba muy enfermo de salud. Neville volvió a recibir a Buenasnoches amablamente, le propuso un presupuesto de 600 000 ₧ para la realización de Balcón y Buenasnoches aceptó. Para la elección del elenco, Neville dió a Buenasnoches sutiles ideas sobre cuales serían los indicados para los distintos personajes, finalmente Buenasnoches elegió para el dúo protagonista a Antonio Casal y Isabel de Pomés, esta útlima no gustó a Neville ya que él esperaba que Buenasnoches escogiera a su mujer Conchita Montes para el papel. Las interpretaciones causaron muchos problemas al director ya que él quería que la relación entre Casal y Pomés fuera mucho más fría hasta llegar al punto de convertirse en algo artificial, sin embargo ambos actores pecaron de apasionados. El rodaje también estuvo marcado por el romance surgido entre el director y la actriz Isabel de Pomés lo que hizo retrasar el estreno de la película. Finalmente, Balcón se estrenó el 5 de agosto de 1943 y tal como Neville le había prometido en su primera entrevista en 1939, en el Cine Capitol de la Gran Vía. La película fué un éxito comercial y una película elogiada por la crítica. Camuflada como un filme folclórico la trama avanza hasta llegar a convertirse en algo meramente subrrealista, son en estos elementos cuando comenzamos a dislumbrar lo que posteriormente se convertiría en el típico film buenasnochiano. A finales de 1943, Neville contento y conforme con el trabajo de Buenasnoches le pidió al joven director que escribiera otro guión original para una nueva película. Buenasnoches aceptó su encargó encerrándose en su habitación, para no salir hasta que el argumento estuviese terminado. Esta costumbre/tradición la mantendría Buenasnoches a lo largo de toda su carreraa. El título que presentó fué Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos, la historia narra la vida de un hombre de cincuenta años el cual durante toda su vida se mostró muy desentendido de la educación se sus hijos, tras quedar inválido necesita la ayuda de sus hijos. La historia gustó a Neville, sin embargo pensó que la historia necesitaba varias modificaciones, como por ejemplo que al final de la película el protagonista muriera, ya que en su opinión, otra película demasiada triste haría que la gente se mostrase reacia a ver más películas del director. Buenasnoches accedió haciendo finalmente un final abierto. Para el papel principal, Buenasnoches eligió a Miguel Ligero y a Pastora Peña y Conchita Montes como sus dos hijas. La elección de Conchita fué propuesta a última hora por Neville y Buenasnoches finalmente accedió para devolverle el favor de las dos producciones. La película también incorpora a un actor muy característico en las películas posteriores de Buenasnoches, Pepe Isbert, que adquiriría fama gracias a esta película. Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos fué estrenada finalmente el 14 de mayo de 1944. La película recibió críticas mixtas, algunos la alabaron mientras que otros pensaron que no era más que una dura crítica a la familia durante el franquismo. En esta película ya podemos encontrar un nuevo elemento fundamental en las películas buenoschianas, la aparición de una mujer fría y distante. El año 1945 se presentó como un año bueno para el director, gracias a su amistad con Neville, Buenasnoches puso su interés en la creación de una organización cinematográfica en España, a pesar de que Neville le había consejado que no se metiera en esos líos, Buenasnoches acabó siendo uno de los fundadores del CEC (Círculo de Escritores Cinematográficos) lo que sirvió para que muchos directores pasaran a conocer a Buenasnoches. En mayo, su abuelo, Pedro Cala, hombre que había puesto en él todas las esperanzas, falleció tras una larga enfermedad, esto hizo que Buenasnoches aparcara por un tiempo su nuevo proyecto. A finales de año, llegaría otra alegría para Buenasnoches, fecha en la que tomaría matrimonio con la actriz Isabel de Pomés. El primer «''film'' buenasnochiano» Tras la muerte de su abuelo y su matrimonio con la actriz, Buenasnoches se volcó sin descando en su nuevo proyecto, Una carretera de doble sentido. Cuando Buenasnoches le enseñó el guión a Neville este quedó bastante impactado, humildemente le dijo que la película era demasiado macabra y dramática, según él el filme podría «confundir y trastornar al público» por sus ángulos extraños y su rara iluminación de estilo alemán, los contrastes de luz y sombras. Especialmente, dado que ningún otro director español había realizado eso antes. Fué entonces que tras dos películas creadas juntos, Buenasnoches comenzó a distanciarse de Neville, comenzando a producir sus propias películas. La mañana del 4 de marzo de 1945, según Buenasnoches mostró en su autobipic Buenas noches, Don Buenasnoches (2017) tuvo lugar una gran pelea entre Neville y Buenasnoches, en los que ambos se reprocharon distintas cosas, entre ellas lo mal que Buenasnoches había tratado a Neville a pesar de que este le había abierto las puertas al cine. Con Neville y Buenasnoches peleados, este comenzó la producción de la que es considerada hoy día como la primera película buenasnochiana, Una carretera de doble sentido. ''Desocupado, Buenasnoches, que aún vivía con su madre, trataba de ver a su mujer, Isabel de Pomés cada vez que podía y acudía a las reuniones de la recientemente creada «Círculo de Escritores Cinematográficos», donde se exhibían películas estadounidenses, alemanas y británica, estas últimas le enseñaron «lecciones importantes en el arte de la edición». La película estaba inspirada en varias discusiones con su madre y en las cartas de amor que se intercambiaba con Isabel. En ''Una carretera de doble sentido podemos encontrar ya todas sus elementos característicos vistos en "Balcón" pero llevados a su máximo esplendor, vemos ahora a Pepe Isbert como protagonista y los típicos planos buenasnochianos. Además del ya mencionado Pepe Isbert completan el reparto Luchy Soto y Manolo Morán. Consolidación en el cine Etapa española Tras Una carretera de doble sentido, Buenasnoches comenzó un proceso de consolidación, su trabajo y películas eran conocidas en todo y el país. Su última producción lo llevó a ganar un premio en el Festival de Cannes ''lo que haría que Buenasnoches adquiriera cierta seguridad a la hora de realizar películas. Fué entonces cuando Buenasnoches comenzó la escritura de su nuevo proyecto, ''Señorita Melancolía. La película trataba sobre la nostálgica vida de una joven la cuál tras quedar viuda es ayudada por su pueblo para sacarla de la depresión. Las cosas que más preocupaban a Buenasnoches era la elección de la protagonista Julita, para la cuál elaboró un gran abanico de actrices entre las que escogió a Conchita Montenegro, una joven que estaba triunfando en Hollywood. Según Buenasnoches, la elección para el papel de Julita fué uno de los más complicados realizados en su vida, ya que realmente, era el primero en el cual no tenía a Neville para apoyarse. Para el resto del reparto, Buenasnoches volvió a contratar a Antonio Casal, el cuál había trabajado para Buenasnoches en su primera película, Balcón y a Pepe Isbert, siendo esta su tercera película consecutiva en la que trabaja junto al director. La película se estrena el 5 de marzo de 1946 siendo aún más taquillera que sus filmes anteriores, esto fué debido a los toques de comedia que Buenasnoches decidió añadir a la película. Edgar Naville admitió que Señorita Melancolía le había parecido una muy buena película que sabe aprovechar al reparto que tiene. Otro de los grandes directores del panorama español, Rafael Gil, alabó la película, declarando que era «sumamente española». Señorita Melancolía también se podía denominar como la primera película de Buenasnoches que alcanzó fama internacional, siendo proyectada en cines británicos y norteamericanos con el nombre de Missis Melancholia. La crítica especializada alaba el filme y la película consigue incluso hacerse un hueco en la gala de los oscars, siendo nominada al mejor guión original, premio que finalmente se llevará otro. Tras Señorita Melancolía la carrera de Buenasnoches comienza a ascender, siendo un director reconocido incluso fuera de España. El mismo año del estreno de Señorita Melancolía Buenasnoches comenzó la producción de un nuevo proyecto, está vez una película corta, apenas media hora, que trata sobre un matrimonio que alegremente compra una casa, posteriormente, esta se vuelve oscura y comienzan a ocurrir sucesos paranormales. Los papales son interpretados por Fernando Rey y por Rafael Rivelles, cuyo dúo conforma una de las parejas más dinámicas del cine español. Completa el reparto Isabel de Pomés, como la esposa del primero. En Nuestra Casa Buenasnoches utiliza una premisa cómica a la que el acostumbraba ver en su niñez en los teatros de la Gran Vía para posteriormente llevar a la película a un ambiente prácticamente subrrealista. La película fué interpretada como una sarcástica crítica al franquismo por lo que pasó la censura a duras penas, como respuesta Buenasnoches satirizaría al régimen en su siguiente película Por gracia de Dios. En nuestra casa, se acabó estrenando el 4 de julio de 1946 tan solo cuatro meses después del estreno de su anterior película. A pesar de la gran importancia cinematográfica del filme pasó desapercibida por el público general. Entrado el nuevo año 1947, Buenasnoches, indignado por como la censura había tratado a su última película decidió realizar una crítica sarcástica al régimen en forma de película de acción. Por gracia de Dios ''es un clásico que no puede faltar en ninguna colección del cine español o de la filmografía de Buenasnoches. Por primera vez en toda su carrera realiza eso que él llamaba, ''películas de transición que unirían dos grandes etapas de la carrera cinematográfica del director. El argumento, trata sobre un matrimonio, que tras la llegada a su pueblo, Villafranca del Carmen, de unos milicianos se ven obligados a escapar a la sierra, sin embargo uno de ellos logra avistarlos y comienza una persecución del matrimonio por toda la zona. Con dicha premisa, es dificil pensar que la película sea una crítica al régimen, sin embargo, al ver que los personajes son una clara metáfora de la situación de Buenasnoches ante la dictadura, el papel masculino sería Buenasnoches que junto a su mujer (las películas) son obligadas a marcharse por miedo a los milicianos (censura). La película al tratar de ensalzar la figura del régimen, paso la censura sin ningún problema y solo los más observadores se dieron cuenta de las sutiles referencias de que el filme daba sobre su verdadera finalidad. Para el reparto Buenasnoches lo tenía muy claro, escogiando al actor Jorge Mistral en el papel principal y a la actriz mexicana, María Felix en el papel femenino. Al final de la película, Buenasnoches también realiza un homenaje a la generación de sus padres: "A todos los nacidos en los años 1900 y 1910 y como una fatal guerra acabó con su juventud, a esa generación partida y a los que trajeron la paz a este país gracias". La película fué un éxito comercial, considerada como la obra magna en el género de aventuras español de los años 1940. El cine español, el cuál no estaba acostumbrado entonces a ese tipo de películas quedó alucinado con el filme. Edgar Neville, tras ver la película se dice que exclamó: "Es bueno el jodido", se cree que esta película fué la que animó a Neville a volver a trabajar con Buenasnoches en su siguiente película. Por gracia de Dios se estrenó en los cines el 12 de febrero de 1947. A mediados de 1947, la vida de Buenasnoches había dado un vuelco de 360º, recientemente se había comprado una mansión en Marbella y su fortuna no paraba de crecer. Su matrimonio con Isabel de Pomés en cambio sufrió una gran crisis haciendo que se separasen. A pesar de su separación el matrimonio no se divorciaria del todo hasta 1953, cuando Buenasnoches contrajo nupcias con su segunda esposa. Con el desencanto de las relaciones afectivas, Buenasnoches escribió el guión de Balada de otoño, una historia sobre como una mujer tras descubrir una relación extramatrimonial de su marido con una joven decide secuestrar a ambos quemando su casa. La historia, no era más que la explayación de la catarsis que Buenasnoches sufría tras la separación de su esposa. Para el papel principal, Buenasnoches le pidió a Fernando Rey repetir en una película suya, mientras que para el papel femenino Buenasnoches estuvo buscando por hasta dos semanas, finalmente descantándose por Maria Rosa Salgado una actriz muy joven la cual tenía poca experiencia en la industria. Como la antagónica mujer del protagonista, Buenasnoches llamó a Carmen Sánchez Bueno la cuál encantado aceptó el papel. La película acabaría estrenándose el 24 de abril de 1947, en el Cine Capitol de la Gran Vía, distintos directores fueron invitados para que dieran su opinión entre ellos Neville, el cual quedó satisfecho al igual que había quedado tras Por gracia de Dios. Etapa en Hollywood A finales del año de 1954 y tras el estreno de su película, El último pasobole, varias grandes productoras habían fijado el ojo en el joven director realizándole propuestas de trabajo que este siempre rechazaba. Sin embargo el 22 de agosto de 1954 Buenasnoches visitó con su familia Nueva York para entrevistarse con el jefe de Paramount Pictures. En dicho acuerdo, los directores de la Paramount acordaron distribuir un total de cinco películas que derían producidas y dirigidas por Buenasnoches. Rápidamente, Buenasnoches quedará impresionado por los superiores recursos de que disponían los estudios americanos, en comparación con las restricciones financieras con las que se había encontrado a menudo en España. En septiembre de 1954, los Buenasnoches compran Cornwall, un rancho de 200 acres (0,81 km²) situado cerca de la pequeña ciudad de Scotts Valley, en las Montañas Santa Cruz, en el norte de California. El primer trabajo que Buenasnoches realizó en Hollywood fué la pelícua "An angel has passed" traducida al español como "Ha pasado un ángel". Buenasnoches escribió la historia en la Nochebuena de 1954 y toma muchos elementos de la literatura de Charles Dickens. La historia trata de como un hombre tras sufrir un infarto se vuelve distante y cascarrabias (James Stewart), por lo que decide suicidarse la noche de Navidad, es entonces cuando el que se presenta como su ángel de la guarda se presenta y le enseña como es la vida si él decide suicidarse, en especial que sería de su esposa (Donna Reed). Tras numerosas revisiones del guion, el rodaje de la película arranca el 8 de septiembre de 1954. A Buenasnoches que le gustaba trabajar solo, sin interferencias, decidió no hacer caso a las recomendaciones de la Paramount para la elección del rodaje. Buenasnoches se fija en el jóven actor James Stewart y en la actriz Donna Reed. En esta película, el realizador recurre a procedimientos que serán característicos de sus obras posteriores más consumadas: un ritmo pausado, una historia contada según el punto de vista de un único personaje, la introducción durante el recorrido de un elemento que cambia totalmente el sentido de la historia y la utilización de procedimientos visuales espectaculares reservados a los momentos claves de la intriga. A pesar de su duración —más de 2 horas—, es un triunfo, y recibe dos Óscar de trece nominaciones: el de Óscar a la mejor película, otorgado a Weisbart, y el de la mejor fotografía, otorgado al director de fotografía George Barnes. Buenasnoches es nominado por el Óscar al mejor director, pero será Delbert Mann quien finalmente se llevará el premio por Marty. ''Paramount Pictures quedaría tan contenta con la labor de Buenasnoches que le renovaría el contrato para distribuir hasta cuatro películas más, sin embargo, Buenasnoches acabaría trasladándose a la Universal años más tarde. La segunda película americana de Buenasnoches se convertiría en su obra magna, ''The door también fue nominada a mejor película. El film fue rodado en 1955 y estaba inspirada en una novela corta que el propio Buenasnoches escribió en 1943, casualmente se dice que terminó de escribirla cuando recibió la llamada de Neville, hombre que le abriría las puertas al cine. La historia narra la historia de Julie Cruise (Grace Kelly) la cuál tiene un trauma tras ver como su amante se suicida en su salón va a visitar a un psiquiatra, el doctor James Colman (James Stewart). El film fué el primero de Buenasnoches que se rodó completamente en un estudio. El guión fué terminado a mediados de año. Para el reparto, Buenasnoches contrató de nuevo a James Stewart con el cuál él y su esposa habían entablado amistad. Para el papel femenino Buenasnoches tenía serias dudas sobre qué actriz contratar, en un principio pensó en Paula Goddard y en June Allyson pero ambas rechazaron el papel debido a compromisos con otros directores. Como última opción, Buenasnoches contrató a la joven actriz Grace Kelly, la cuál Buenasnoches había visto en "La Ventana Indiscreta". Grace Kelly acabó aceptando el papel. Se dice además, que Buenasnoches tuvo un breve romance con la actriz durante el tiempo que duró el rodaje. The door fué un éxito comercial recaudando más de 2 000 000 de dólares en su primera semana, tanto la crítica especializada estadounidense como la española elogiaron la película. El propio Hitchock declaró que admiraba como el director español había conseguido utilizar tan bien a James Stewart y Grace Kelly, duo que ya había trabajado junto antes en "Rear Window" film también de Hitchock. James Stewart el cuál acababa de trabajar con Buenasnoches en "An angel has passed" confesó en una entrevista en 1959 que The door le parecía una de las mejores películas que había echo. Sobre la película, hay críticos que han dicho que la utilización por Buenasnoches de personajes, de diálogos y de primeros planos de doble sentido ofrecen una mina de interpretaciones psicoanalíticas potenciales a toda una generación de teóricos del cine, entre los que Manuel Moreno, escritor de la novela: ¿Cómo está señor Buenasnoches? aparecida en 2002. El realizador presenta su propia fascinación por el crimen y los criminales en una escena donde dos personajes tienen una discusión sobre las diferentes maneras de perpetrar un homicidio, lo que es emocionante para la joven Julie Cruise. La ambientación de la película, según Moreno es fría y escura debido a que Buenasnoches escribió y dirigió el film en un momento de su vida en el cuál se sentía solo y excluido y no encajaba en la sociedad americana. El echo de que el doctor Colman acabe pensando que es él el loco y es el resto de la sociedad la que está cuerda aunque sea al contrario, no es más que un paralelismo entre Buenasnoches y los grandes productores de Hollywood. "The door" ha acabado en el imaginario colectivo como la obra magna de Alejandro Buenasnoches llevando al máximo esplendor todas sus características; la historia empieza con un suceso ajeno al resto de la historia, cuando la trama comienza se nos presenta con una premisa normal, la trama se vuelve oscuro incluso subrealista, la protagonista femenina tiene rasgos fríos y la cámara siempre se centra en el punto de vista de un solo personaje. En 1956, Buenasnoches comienza la producción de su nuevo proyecto, That's Life, una película sobre los sucesos que abordan a un matrimonio cuando este pierde a su hijo. La película será la primera de una serie de producciones sentimentales y melancólicas que hara Buenasnoches debido a la repentinamente de su madre. Para la elección del reparto Buenasnoches escogió a Gregory Peck y a Ingrid Bergman, la elección de esta última no gustó del todo a Buenasnoches, ya que este quería una actriz que no fuese tan conocida, para que el pública sintiera sensación de misterio e intriga al ver la película. El filme se estrenó el 3 de abril de 1956 y recibió críticas mixtas. Recibió la Palma de Oro en el Festival de Cannes e incluso estuvo nominada al Oscar al mejor guión, sin embargo Buenasnoches declararía en entrevistas posteriores que That's Life no es ni de lejos una de sus mejores películas, argumentando que escribió el guión cegado por la tristeza. La música es firmada por Dimitri Tiomkin, un compositor que sería importante para Buenasnoches y que utilizaría incluso en algunas películas posteriores. Tras That's Life, beuasnoches se propuso como reto superar a cualquier película que hubiera echo hasta entonces. Estuvo cuatro meses encerrado en su habitación escribiendo el guión de su nuevo proyecto, End of Journey o Final de Trayecto. La historia la cuál se desarrolla su mayor parte en España, hizo que Buenasnoches se volviera a ilusionar. Las escenas que representan la costa española serán en realidad rodadas en la costa septentrional de Santa Cruz en California. En el reparto, se encuentra Grace Kelly, que repite en una película de Buenasnoches y tiene esta vez como compañero a William Holden (ambos habían rodado juntos The Bridges of Toko-Ri). Se trata para el actor de su primera aparición de Holden en una película de Buenasnoches, y una de las raras películas de toda su carrera personal donde encarna a un personaje bastante siniestro. Holden hace el papel de un hombre que, escondiendo su ociosidad en su encanto, logra seducir a una joven de fortuna y de carácter más bien reservado (Grace Kelly). Se casan. Rápidamente, la joven se da cuenta de que su marido es un irresponsable y se encuentra, al hilo de una serie de eventos, sumergida en una terrible angustia. Termina sospechando que el hombre que ama es un asesino y que busca la manera de deshacerse de ella. Según el director, el miedo y la angustia forman parte de los fantasmas más corrientes del ser humano. La heroína se llega a imaginar a su marido precipitando de un acantilado a su amigo y socio y, después, a sospechar que un vaso de leche es envenenado, en una escena típicamente buenasnochiana, donde se ve el personaje encarnado por Holden en la penumbra subir lentamente la escalera que lleva a la cámara de su mujer, llevando en una bandeja un vaso de una blancura asombrosa. Buenasnoches explicará que, para esta secuencia, había hecho colocar una fuente luminosa directamente en el vaso. La película acabaría nominando por segunda vez consecutiva a Grace Kelly como Oscar a la mejor actriz, que acabaría ganando Ingrid Bergman. Fué además la última película de Grace Kelly antes de convertirse en princesa de Mónaco. A finales de 1956, después de haber rodado cuatro películas en dos años, Buenasnoches se lanza a su producción más personal y audaz hasta la fecha, Travel to nowhereland (Viaje a ninguna parte), que recuerda a El último pasodoble y anuncia ya No te lo imaginas. El 20 de agosto de 1956, fecha del final del rodaje de Fin de trayecto, Buenasnoches se pone a trabajar, hasta el mes de octubre del mismo año, con el guión. Esta película marca la primera colaboración de Buenasnoches con la Universal Pictures. La intriga comienza con un arquitecto acusado, equivocadamente, de haber cometido un acto de sabotaje en su fábrica: un incendio que conllevó la muerte de su mejor amigo. Desolado decide abandonar su vida y emprender un largo viaje que lo llevara a rehacer su vida. Por el viaje se encontrara con una joven que, aunque en un principio desconfiada lo ayudara a probar su inocencia. Para los papeles principales, Buenasnoches deseaba poder disponer de James Stewart y Barbara Stanwyck pero, como consecuencia del rechazo del estudio, serán contratada finalmente June Allyson a la cual Buenasnoches ya la había ofrecido un papel en The door. A menudo, se acusó al realizador de que no se interesara más por sus películas antes de comenzar el rodaje pero, en realidad, Buenasnoches, estaba continuamente en busca de la perfección, siempre listo para modificar cualquier elemento de su guion en función del ritmo del trabajo. Para'' Viaje a ninguna parte'' experimenta nuevas técnicas con el decorador Robert F. Boyle. Rueda también dos versiones diferentes de numerosas escenas, para tener la posibilidad de elegir en el momento del montaje. Buenasnoches podía llevar una mirada crítica sobre su propio trabajo. Al final de la película, el héroe persigue a un asesino que se encuentra suspendido en la cima de la antorcha de la estatua de la Libertad. Según Buenasnoches, se trata de un error, y hubiera sido mejor que fuera el héroe quien se encontrara en esta enojosa postura: así la identificación del público con el personaje habría sido más fuerte. Estrenada en abril de 1956, la película, sin embargo, tiene un gran éxito..'' Al final del rodaje de ''Travel to Nowhere, Margaret McDonell, jefa del departamento literario del CEO de Universal, se pone en contacto con Buenasnochespara proponerle nuevos proyectos. El realizador elige Marianela, una historia escrita por Benito Pérez Galdós, escritor al cual Buenasnoches había adaptado ya, para escribir el guion de lo que será A woman like me, (1957), su segunda película con la Universal. Buenasnoches escribió el guión de la película en tan solo una tarde y una noche. El rodaje comienza el 10 de enero del mismo año. Nuevamente, numerosos planos de A woman like me serán filmados en exteriores, esta vez en la ciudad de Santa Rosa, en el norte de California. De entre todas sus películas, de Una Mujer como yo, Buenasnoches dirá que era una de sus preferidas, Humprey Bogart interpreta a Chartlon Smith, un hombre divorciado el cuál intenta conquistar a una jovencita Julie Andersson, (Barbara Stanwyck) lo que no sabe, es que en secreto no es más que una asesina de ancianas, venal y cínico. Un día, se entera de que su recién interés amoroso, no es más que una asesina sin embargo, se resiste a creerlo. A propósito de Julie Andersson, Buenasnoches dirá a François Truffaut: «Es un asesino idealista. Forma parte de estos asesinos que sienten en ellos una misión de destrucción. Quizás las viudas merecían lo que les ha pasado, pero no era su trabajo hacerlo. Un juicio moral aparece en la película, ya que Bogart es destruido finalmente, incluso accidentalmente, por su amante. Y así podemos decir que todos los malos no son negros y que todos los héroes no son blancos. Hay partes grises. Ella lo quería mucho pero, sin embargo, no tanto como el la quería. Pero la ha tenido que destruir, ya que no olvidemos que Oscar Wilde ha dicho: "Se mata lo que a uno le gusta"». Sobre la película, hay críticos que han dicho que la utilización por Buenasnoches de personajes, de diálogos y de primeros planos de doble sentido ofrecen una mina de interpretaciones psicoanalíticas potenciales a toda una generación de teóricos del cine, entre los que Slavoj Žižek, director de una obra titulada Todo lo que siempre quiso saber sobre Lacan sin atreverse nunca preguntarle a Buenasnoches aparecida en 1988. El realizador presenta su propia fascinación por el crimen y los criminales en una escena donde dos personajes tienen una discusión sobre las diferentes maneras de perpetrar un homicidio, lo que es emocionante para la joven Andersson. El realizador, durante el rodaje, se entera de la muerte de su madre, que se había quedado en Londres. Algunos episodios de la niñez de Buenasnoches en Leytonstone parecen evocados en el filme: como Buenasnoches, Julie tiene una madre que se llama Emma; Oakley ha tenido un accidente de bicicleta en su niñez; una chica llamada Ann lee Ivanhoe, libro que Buenasnoches de niño se sabía de memoria, y el personaje de Chartlon rechaza conducir un coche. Sin embargo, según la propia hija del director, Carmen, solo serían simples coincidencias. Tras Viaje a Ninguna Parte, a mediados del año 1956, Buenasnoches se encontraba en una importante crisis creativa. Después del éxito que su última película había supuesto, Buenasnoches temía que su nuevo trabajo manchara su imágen como director en Hollywood. Paramount Pictures presentó a Buenasnoches varios proyectos, sin embargo a este no le gustó ninguno. La tarde del 13 de abril, Buenasnoches estaba paseando por Sunset Boulevard y vió una mansión abandonada, con un jardín con grandes árboles, fué entonces cuando se le ocurrió la historia de la Familia Jones, una familia la cuál convive con el fantasma de su hija fallecida. Ante un grupo compuesto por periodistas y productores, Buenasnoches enseñó esquelas de su próxima película y del argumento del que trataba. Uno de ellos escribió en 1999: "Creíamos que se había vuelto loco... Nos enseñó fotos paranormales en una mansión, y también cuerpos mutilados" A pesar del rechazo de los periodistas, Buenasnoches quiso seguir adelante con el proyecto. Su mujer, Carmen, la cuál había servido como Ayudante de Dirección en la mayoría de películas de Buenasnoches en Hollywood se sintió aterrada de ver el primer guión preliminar que su marido escribió antes de presentarlo a la Paramount, sintió miedo al aceptar el proyecto. Buenasnoches, tuvo que seguir escribiendo sin el apoyo de su mujer, la cuál pensaba que la película sería un fracaso. El 4 de mayo, Buenasnoches presentó el guión completo a la Paramount, sin embargo esta la rechazó, escandalizada por la idea de la película. Buenasnoches, desamparado por todo el mundo, pidió consejo a su agente, el cuál le aconsejó producir la película por su cuenta y posteriormente entregar la película a otro estudio para la distribución. Tanto Buenasnoches como Carmen, quedaron satisfechos con la idea de la producción, a pesar de que tuvieron que hipotecar la casa. Para la distribución, Buenasnoches presentó la película a la 20th Century Fox, la cuál finalmente aceptó las condiciones del director. La película comezó su producción a mediados de mayo, y la elección del reparto comenzó el 28 del mes. Para el papel de Steven Miller, Buenasnoches quería de vuelta a James Stewart. Buenasnoches declaró que Stewart era el indicado para el papel, ya que es el ciudadano medio estadounidense con el que todo el mundo se puede indentificar. Para el papel femenino protagonista, de Alice Jones, Buenasnoches se debatió entre un gran número de actrices, sin embargo, finalmente se decantó por Grace Kelly, actriz que ya había utilizado en otras ocasiones junto a James Stewart. Según muchas fuentes, durante el rodaje de esta película, la actriz y el director volvieron a mantener un romance. Para el resto del reparto, en especial los miembros de la Familia Jones, Buenasnoches rescató distintos actores y actrices del cine mudo. La decisión, es que al ser antiguas estrellas, despertaría incertidumbre en el espectador. La película se rodó en los Estudios Venue, en Los Ángeles, finalmente fué estrenada el 3 de diciembre de 1956, cuando Grace Kelly ya era princesa de Mónaco. La película recibió críticas muy positivas por parte de la prensa y por la crítica en general. Varios periodistas declararon que Buenasnoches había realizado una entrada muy positivo al género del suspense y del terror. En 1957, Buenasnoches abandonó el contrato con Universal Studios y fué contratado por 20th Century Fox, a esta le enseó el guión de Forest in the snow, traducido al español como El Bosque Nevado. La película pareció gustar a los jefes de la productora ya que decidió llevarse a cabo. Para los papeles principales Buenasnoches llamó a William Holden, actor que ya había utilizado anteriormente en Fin de Trayecto ''y para el papel femenino contrató a la actriz Jennifer Jones. La película, es básicamente un thriller localizado en un bosque perdido de Suiza, donde los protagonistas están tras quedarse atrapados en un tren, de fondo también hay cierto toque de tragicomedia romántica. El film toma muchos elementos característicos de Buenasnoches, sin embargo es el que más se aleja, para empezar nos muestra el film desde varios puntos de vista, cuando en ninguna película de Buenasnoches ocurre esto. La mujer, se muestra como femenina y extrovertida, rompiendo con los canones de personaje femenino que Buenasnoches utilizaba en sus películas. A pesar de la crítica de los críticos, la película funciono y la 20th Century Fox quiso que Buenasnoches realizara otra película para la compañía. Buenasnoches utilizó entonces un guión que tenía guardado desde antes de llegar a Hollywood, contaba la historia de un pintor fracasado que tras replantearse que pasa con su vida decide repasar todos los aspectos de su vida. La película estaba protagonizada por James Stewart, al que Buenasnoches le pidió regresar para la ocasión y por Natalia Wood, una joven actriz que había triunfado en ''Rebelde sin causa. Ni te imaginas, es la perfecta película de transición de la etapa de Buenasnoches en Hollywood y la de su regreso al cine español, muestra las tragedias, las alegrías y las tristezas de un hombre normal con el que todo el público puede sentirse identificado, en palabras del cineasta José Luis Garci (1980)—[Ni te imaginas] es una de las mejores películas de Buenasnoches, no solo por su argumento ni por su reparto, sino porque tiene algo fundamental y que muchas grandes producciones obvian, tocan el corazón del espectador...—Las palabras de Garci serían las más benevolas de España, ya que la crítica echo pestes de la película. Cuando la película llegó a los cines españoles, Berlanga declaró que no esperaba que cuando Buenasnoches se marchó a Hollywood iba a denigrar tanto la imagen de España. Por suerte, la idea coletiva de la película fué mejorando con el tiempo. Obras cumbre y madurez «''Buenas noches, Don Manuel''» (1964) A principios del año 1960, Buenasnoches había dado un total giro su carrera, había renunciado a Hollywood para volver a España, sin embargo, a pesar de lo que la prensa anunciaba, Buenasnoches no se iba a retirar del cine, sino que iba a volver al cine español. En 1960, Buenasnoches comenzó a buscar un argumento para su nueva película. En agosto, Buenasnoches se encerró en su habitación de su piso de Madrid buscando un argumento sobre el empezar al trabajar, fué entonces cuando recibió una llamada de su tía la cuál le dijo que no se pasara por casa, ya que iba a ir de velatorio debido al fallecimiento de una amiga suya. Tras eso dijo: "La vida pasa corriendo" Esa frase hizo a Buenasnoches reflexionar y de pronto se le ocurrió la historia de Manuel Pardo, un hombre, en un principio planteado con una vida corriente, el cuál se da cuenta de que su vida se ha pasado. Para la escritura del guión, Buenasnoches decidió hacer algo inauditó hasta entonces y que volvería hacer a lo largo de su carrera, pidió ayuda a Rafael Azcona, un conocido guionista español para que le ayudase a escribir. El reparto de la película está constituido por grandes actores del cine español, José Luis López Vázquez, Amparo Soler Leal, Alfredo Landa y Paco Martínez Soria. Buenasnoches también le pidió a Pepe Isbert, actor con el que había echo sus películas durante su etapa inicial para representar el papel del protagonista anciano. Se dice, que mientras rodaban una de las primeras escenas, López Vázquez se acercó al director y le preguntó: "¿Cómo se siente cambiarme a mí por Paul Newman?" a lo que el director le respondió: "Tú eres mucho más natural" La película fué un éxito en la taquilla, tanto en España como en Estados Unidos. La Academia decidió entregarle el Oscar al mejor director, en parte como recompensa a su trabajo en Hollywood, instándole a volver. El premio trajo un gran eco en España, ya que ninguna película española había ganado tanto. «Firmado el Sr. Jiménez''» (1965) y «Cuando el atardecer dice adiós» (1966)'' A ''Buenas noches, Don Manuel le seguirían una serie de películas de transición, que conectarían con la película triste y dramática, Toda una vida. Firmado el Sr. Jiménez ''fué una idea la cual le surgió a Azcona cuando vió las noticias de que un hombre se había suicidado desde su bloque de oficinas en Madrid, escribió un boceto de guión y pronto le encantó a Buenasnoches y pronto comenzarían a escribir el guión completo. Para el papel principal, Buenasnoches había pensando en actores con los que ya había trabajado como Fernando Rey, sin embargo, Azcona le sugirió a Alberto Closas, un actor que recientemente había participado en la película ''La gran familia. Buenasnoches decidió darle una oportunidasd y finalmente quedó satisfecho con el trabajo por lo que decidió contratarlo. Firmado el Sr. Jiménez acabaría estrenando el rodaje el 1 de marzo del 1965, la recepción de la película se convirtió en el estreno más grande en una película de Buenasnoches, debido a su genial trabajo en Buenas noches, Don Manuel... La película recibió críticas mixtas, algunos creían que pecaba de trágica mientras que otros que se hacía demasiado lenta. Tras Firmado el Sr. Jiménez, Buenasnoches escribió otra película también pensando en Closas para el papel protagonista, se trataba de Cuando el atardecer dice adiós, una película menos de suspense y mucho más sentimental. Azcona también ayudó en la escritura del guión. La historia narra los últimos días de Alberto Aragón (Alberto Closas) el cuál tras ser informado de que solo le queda un mes de vida decide pasearse cada atardecer por la playa, lo que lo llevara a conocer a una misteriosa mujer. Esta película recibió mejores críticas de las que Firmado el Sr. Jiménes había recibido. «Toda una vida» (1967) En 1967, Buenasnoches comenzó a trabajar en los que muchos consideran su película más triste, el guión lo escribió desolado tras la repentina muerte de su padre de 77 años, con el que siempre había tenido gran relación. La película es además la última en la que el actor Pepe Isbert trabajaría con Buenasnoches, debido a que este falleció durante el rodaje y ni siquiera pudo ver la película estrenada. La historia descrita por Azcona como: ''«triste'»', '«'melancólica'»''' y ''«demoledora'» fué un éxito tanto en España como en Hollywood. La historia narra los últimos años de un anciano (Pepe Isbert) el cuál que tras enviudar decide vender su casa de siempre y ir de casa en casa de cada uno de sus hijos junto al padrino de estos, el cuál tras divorciarse de su mujer de toda la vida se muda a vivir con él. Debido al inesperado fallecimiento del actor, Buenasnoches decidió dedicar una dedicatoria al final del film. Debido a que la toma final de la película en la que el protagonista ingresa en un asilo no había sido rodada, fué un doble el que lo interpretó. La película pasaría a formar parte del imaginario colectivo español. La prensa y la crítica elogió la película, muchos hablaban de lo fantástica que era, el periodista Spence Summers del New York Times, declaró que "Toda una vida" era la mejor película de Buenasnoches superando incluso a "La Puerta" y "Viaje a ninguna parte". El famoso director de cine, Stanley Kubrick, declaró: "He de reconocer que no paré de llorar cuando la ví en el cine" Alfred Hitchock también declaró a la prensa: "No es la clase de película que iría a ver, pero es sumamente entretenida". En el libro Desmontando a Buenasnoches (1991) explica que la película nunca ha gustado a Buenasnoches, la consideraba demasiado triste para lo que él acostumbraba a realizar, incluso declaró: "Creo que me pasé de dramático y meláncolico ..." La película ganó el Oscar al mejor guión. Renovación Decadencia y últimas películas '''Decadencia Últimas películas A partir del año 2000, Buenasnoches bajó la producción de películas, declaró años más tarde que cuando se animaba a escribir un nuevo guión se desmotivaba tras la pérdida de un actor que había acostumbrado a usar en sus películas. En 2007, Buenasnoches le ofreció a López Vázquez hacer una película que tratara sobre la crisis matrimonial de una pareja de ancianos, cuando el proyecto parecía que seguiría adelante, López Vázquez falleció repentinamente. Esto sumió a Buenasnoches en una depresión que lo llevaría a olvidarse del cine por algún tiempo. Lo mismo le ocurrió en 2011, que tras proponerle a Alfredo Landa realizar una película este se enteró de que padecía el mal de alzheimer. Al preguntarle si volvería a hacer una película, Buenasnoches declaró: "No creo, o al menos no se lo propondré a nadie, ... cada vez que se lo propongo a alguien le pasa algo malo". A partir de ese momento Buenasnoches se aisló en su casa, se pudo ver en determinadas ocasiones como en el funeral de Alfredo Di Stéfano y en el de Manolo Escobar. Su última película en la cuál desarrolló en sus plenas facultades, fué Hollywood Story, la cuál fué producida por Paramount Pictures y por 20th Century Fox, mismas productoras que distribuyeron The hammer of God. Autobiopic, «Buenas noches, Don Buenasnoches...» (2017) En 2015, se reveló que Buenasnoches estaba trabajando en la que sería su última película, el proyecto fue en toda su fase de producción considerado de secreto. Varios medios de comunicación filtraron que la película trataría alrededor de un joven director de cine. Finalmente, y tan solo dos meses antes de su estreno, Buenasnoches declaró que se trataba de un biopic de él mismo, la película más personal que ha según él, ha realizado nunca. Enfermedad y fallecimiento En 2018, la familia comunicó a los medios que su padre había sido diagnosticado por el mal de alzheimer. En mayo de 2018, concedió una entrevista a Cine de barrio, a pesar de que su alzheimer no era muy avanzado se le olvidaron algunas cosas. Fallecimiento El día 22 de diciembre de 2019, su hijo mayor Alberto Buenasnoches, declaró que su padre había sido hospitalizado de urgencia en el Hospital Universitario de La Paz tras sufrir un ataque cerebral masivo. Los medios de comunicación se agolparon en las puertas del hospital para informarse del estado de salud del anciano director. Al día siguiente, el representante del cineasta declaró ante la prensa que el resultado era inminente. A las 08.21 de la mañana del 24 de diciembre Buenasnoches se encontraba totalmente conciente e incluso consiguió mantener una breve conversación con una enfermera. Según el testimonio de la enfermera, ambos estuvieron hablando sobre como habían cambiado las cosas. Se dice que cuando la enfermera le preguntó que deseaba, este le dijo que "apagara la luz". A las 8.45 Buenasnoches volvió a sufrir un nuevo ataque cerebral masivo que lo sumió en un coma profundo. Sus cuatro hijos fueron avisados de nuevo. Finalmente, Alejandro Buenasnoches falleció a las 11.34 durante la Nochebuena. Los mensajes de condolencias llegaron de todo el orbe. Funeral Buenasnoches tuvo un funeral privado con los amigos íntimos del director y de sus familiares. Sin embargo, varias celebridades aparecieron, como el presidente del gobierno Pedro Sánchez y el rey emérito Juan Carlos I. Buenasnoches fué inhumado en el Cementerio de la Almudena en Madrid. Estilo cinematográfico Buenasnoches ha dirigido películas desde 1943 (Balcón) hasta 2017 (Buenas noches, Don Buenasnoches); un total de 47, de casi todos los géneros, pues era sumamente versátil. Cuando dirigía poseía un control absoluto de todos los aspectos de la producción y la dirección, y también intervenía en todos los guiones. Su definición de una buena película es típica de su mente funcional: "Tres grandes escenas, ninguna mala". También dejó dicho que de los diez mandamientos del cine los nueve primeros eran "entretener, entretener y entretener". Definió al buen director como "el que no te molesta", es decir, el que no se sale del meollo de la escena. En sus propias palabras, su estilo de dirección se basa en "ser agradable y directo". Le gustaba subvertir los géneros, pues para él no los había puros: mezclaba escenas de distinto tipo. Se centraba mucho en los actores y se propuso tomar la menor cantidad de tomas para preservar así la naturalidad en la interpretación. Filmografía * Balcón (1943) * Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos (1944) * Una carretera de doble sentido (1945) * Señorita Melancolía (1946) * En nuestra casa (1946) * Por gracia de Dios ''(1947) * ''Balada de otoño ''(1947) '''Colaboradores recurrentes' Actores Banda Sonora Fotografía Montaje Vestuario Vida privada Buenasnoches fué muy receloso de su intimidad desde que alcanzó cierta fama, en 1943 se casó con la actriz española Isabel de Pomés con la que se divorció a los cinco años de relación. Se volvió a casar en 1950 con Carmen Pardo, amiga de la infancia de este. Con Carmen estaría el resto de su vida hasta el fallecimiento de esta en 2017. Sin embargo han sido varias veces en las que el director ha sido sorpendido con diversas amantes. Ideología A pesar de que durante los años del franquismo mostró en sus películas elementos que lo podrían identificar como antifranquista convencido, sin embargo durante los años de la dictadura franquista, Buenasnoches se abstuvo de realizar comentarios políticos e incluso se pudo ver con Franco en varias ocasiones. Tras la restauración democrática, Buenasnoches ha apoyado varias candidaturas distintas, la primera la de Adolfo Suárez en 1978 y posteriormente la de Landelino Lavilla en 1983. Se mostró en cambio crítico con la presidencia de Felipe González y mantuvo amistad con los líderes del PP Manuel Fraga y José María Aznar. Buenasnoches desaparecía entonces del panorama político hasta la aparición de PODEMOS en 2014 y de la crisis separatista en 2017, Buenasnoches declararía que estaba preocupado por los ataques a la constitución. Premios y reconocimientos Legado Alejandro Buenasnoches ha sido sin duda el más grande cineasta español y su estilo sigue a día de hoy marcando generaciones. Categoría:Director